


right now

by ghosthunter



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hair-pulling, Jimin is a bitch, Lack of Communication, M/M, Open Relationships, Under-negotiated Kink, degradation kink, hyunjin likes it tho, idiot boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: He has to force himself to think about literally anything else because he has a job to do and doesn't have time to think about if Jimin would pull his hair and call him names.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	right now

**Author's Note:**

> to llwyncelyn, my favorite enabler, who said, "yes, absolutely" when i said "i want to see jimin ruin this twink." and here we all are now, aren't we?
> 
> thanks to m. for the beta, sorry if i've fucked up any of the korean honorifics.

Hyunjin has been hosting Show! Music Core for a little over two months when BTS is on for the first time. And like, he’s definitely met them before. It’s fine. And he totally does not and never has had a crush on any single other idol (that he’d tell anyone about, he’ll take his secret crushes to his grave), until BTS walks on stage and stands between him and Mina. Park Jimin looks at him as he steps up next to him, smiles, then immediately turns to one of his groupmates to whisper something Hyunjin can’t hear.

He watches Jimin, and he thinks Jimin might be mean. Then he wonders if Jimin might be mean in bed. And then he has to force himself to think about literally anything else because he has a job to do and doesn't have time to think about if Jimin would pull his hair and call him names.

He can file that away for later, where he files those secret crushes that he doesn’t tell anyone about.

He walks into the restroom and doesn’t think anything about someone coming in behind him. It's a public restroom; that's normal. Then he registers the sound of the lock clicking into place.

He turns to see Jimin lifting himself up to sit on the counter. He's all pink hair and full lips and he seems so soft - except he's watching Hyunjin. And Hyunjin is trying to have a piss.

"Um," Hyunjin says, which is a totally great start. He's flustered by Jimin being there, by Jimin looking at him. Please let Jimin not be looking at his dick.

Jimin is totally looking at his dick.

Hyunjin knows, because the next words out of Jimin's mouth are, "you should let me suck your dick." It's the boldest thing anyone has ever said to Hyunjin.

If he weren't finished, he would have made a mess. As it is, he feels his entire body go hot, because what the fuck? Who just says that? Who is Park Jimin to walk into this restroom with his pink hair and his pretty mouth and his feet swinging back and forth as he's sitting on the counter and just _ask_ that?

No, Hyunjin's dick isn't going to make this decision for him.

"Excuse me?" he manages to say, thrown off. Jimin smiles at him, sly. The look of someone who is up to something.

"You can tell me no," Jimin says. "But I don't think you want to."

And damn it, he's right. Hyunjin doesn't want to tell him no. He imagines, just for the briefest second, Jimin on his knees, Hyunjin's fingers in his hair, Hyunjin's cock in his mouth.

His mouth is suddenly very dry. "Jimin-ssi," he manages to choke out. "I don't think we should - "

Jimin slides down off the counter. "You think there's a better time and place, Hyunjin-ah? You share a room in a dorm."

The worst part is that Jimin is right. He shares a room with Jisung and Seungmin back at the dorm. He's busy. Jimin is busy. What better time than now?

He washes his hands purely for the opportunity to think. Is his dick half-hard? Yes. Is he going to let Jimin get down on the floor of this restroom and put it in his mouth?

Turns out the answer to that question is also yes.

He finds a modicum of composure somewhere inside him and is proud that his voice doesn't crack when he finally says, "If it's what you want, hyung."

Jimin smiles at him. He is a predator, and he's caught his prey. It's thrilling, actually. Jimin sinks to his knees and Hyunjin thinks about backing out. Then Jimin's hands are on his thighs and then Jimin is tugging open his pants and -

Hyunjin drops one hand to Jimin's hair and covers his mouth with the other to stifle the sound he makes as Jimin swallows his cock.

The hand in Jimin's hair makes him immediately pull back. "Don't mess up my hair too much, Hyunjin-ah," he says, his lips wet. He's gorgeous. He's ethereal. He's knelt on a restroom floor at Hyunjin's feet.

Hyunjin ends up grabbing the edge of the counter with one hand and keeping the other over his mouth as Jimin takes him in, easing Hyunjin's dick into the back of his throat, making Hyunjin feel dizzy as his mouth works.

He knows he’s going to embarrass himself and that is both fine and sucks, because on one hand _they’re in a public restroom_ and anyone could come and bang on the door at any time, but on the other hand if he blows in Jimin’s mouth after three seconds then he’s done himself a disservice. And Jimin will probably tell his groupmates and giggle about him.

Fuck, is Jimin gonna tell the rest of BTS that he sucked Hyunjin’s dick in a restroom? That’s the only way he doesn’t come right away.

He forgets all about it as Jimin swallows against him, as Jimin slips a hand lower, his fingers roaming across Hyunjin’s balls.

“Jimin-ssi,” he manages to choke out, expecting Jimin to pull back.

Jimin does not. Hyunjin spills out into his mouth, and Jimin only pulls back slightly, the smallest dribble running down his chin. He stands up and spits into the sink, then wipes the drip from his chin.

He reaches out and smears it across Hyunjin’s lips, and Hyunjin, like an idiot, opens his mouth and licks his own come off of Jimin’s finger. Jimin smirks, then leans in and kisses him, pushing his tongue into Hyunjin’s mouth, letting him taste more of Hyunjin on his tongue.

He pulls back, checks his hair in the mirror, and runs a hand through it.

“See you next time, Hyunjin-ah,” he says, patting Hyunjin on the head before heading to the door, flipping the lock and letting himself out.

Hyunjin is quick to tuck himself back into his pants. Did that really happen? There’s a mouthful of his come splattered in the sink that says it definitely did.

He rinses it down the drain and leaves the restroom.

It doesn’t happen just once.

Well, Jimin only sucks his cock once, and sends him back to the dorm where Jisung is sprawled across the sofa with his laptop. He just looks up at Hyunjin when he walks in, and Hyunjin feels like Jisung knows what happened, without having even been there. But there’s no way Jisung knows, and Hyunjin certainly isn’t going to tell him.

Hyunjin is dying to tell him. Hyunjin is dying to tell anyone, but no one is ever going to believe it. Not even if he left out the part about Jimin.

Except it happens again.

It’s not quite the same - it’s a year-end awards show, Jimin is still just as beautiful. Hyunjin would love to pretend it doesn’t affect him, but he immediately pictures Jimin on his knees in the restroom at Show! Music Core, his pink hair bobbing between Hyunjin’s thighs. When Hyunjin accidentally makes eye contact with him, Jimin smiles like he knows exactly what Hyunjin is thinking.

They happen to be passing in a corridor, and Jimin’s hand feels so tiny as it wraps around his wrist. “Meet me after we’re done,” Jimin says. His fingers bite into Hyunjin’s wrist as he squeezes hard. “Promise I’ll make it worth it.”

And what is Hyunjin supposed to do? Say no? He’s not going to say no. His phone buzzes when he’s in the green room, an unknown number. Telling him where to meet. He assumes it has to be Jimin, and doesn’t question how Jimin might have gotten his number - they do have mutual friends, after all.

“Hey, where you going, Hyunjin-ah?” Jisung calls out as Hyunjin is slipping out the door into the hallway.

“Restroom,” he says, and flashes a smile and, most importantly, doesn’t stop moving. He just hopes that his voice sounded less strained to Jisung than it did to his own ears.

He is not going to the restroom. There’s a storage room, down the corridor and around the corner, stuffed full of props and boxes and God only knows what, and it seems like it’s empty when Hyunjin slips in.

Just out of sight, behind an industrial shelf stacked with boxes that are overflowing with tinsel and feathers, is Jimin. He’s perched on a box, looking at his phone. He looks up and smiles at Hyunjin.

“You found me, Hyunjin-ah,” Jimin says, and smiles at him. “You know what your reward for being a good boy is?”

“Am I being a good boy?” Hyunjin asks, confused.

“Well you’re here, aren’t you?” Jimin asks. “You do what you’re told. I like that.” Something changes in Jimin’s voice, and Hyunjin feels a thrill of arousal in his gut. Actually, yes, he does want to be a good boy for Jimin, thank you very much.

“I guess,” Hyunjin says.

“Do you know what I want you to do now?” Jimin asks. He kicks his feet lightly, his heels smacking into the stack of boxes he’s sitting on.

“No,” Hyunjin says. Then - “do you want to suck my dick again?”

Jimin laughs at him, like it’s the most ridiculous thing anyone’s ever said to him. He throws his head back, his body to the side, his voice loud and brash as he slips down off the boxes. “No, silly, we’ve already done that.”

His voice is so condescending and normally Hyunjin would be pissed off about it, but it actually kind of makes his dick hard. Hard _er_ , anyway.

“Then what, Jimin-ssi?” Hyunjin asks.

“You should let me fuck you,” Jimin says.

Hyunjin doesn’t know what he expected, but it sure as fuck wasn’t that. His mouth falls open and he makes a weird noise that he can’t really categorize. And it’s not like he doesn’t want Jimin to fuck him - he just kind of expected that he’d be doing the fucking. Just like when Jimin asked if he could suck Hyunjin’s cock, Hyunjin expects the new request to be the same. He’s thought about fucking Jimin when he’s jerked off, sure. Of course. That was the next logical step after he ran out of mileage on the memory of Jimin sucking him off.

“Okay,” Hyunjin says, an exhale of breath he’s been holding as the silence stretched between them, the sound of music thumping vaguely from another room.

Jimin steps toward him. Invades his space. Tips his head so he’s smiling up at Hyunjin. “You’ll be good for hyung, right?” he asks, his voice soft.

“Jimin-ah,” Hyunjin says.

“No,” Jimin says, and puts one hand on his chest, a hard, sharp push. “No.”

“Sorry…” Hyunjin says, thinking desperately. “Sorry Jimin-ssi.”

“Better,” Jimin says. This time, he kisses Hyunjin, reaching a hand up to fist his hands into Hyunjin’s hair and drag his face down. 

It’s rough, not like their previous encounter. Jimin tugs him back toward the boxes he was sitting on before. His other hand moves to Hyunjin’s waist, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants easily with one hand. How many clandestine hookups has Jimin had that it’s so easy for him to do that to someone else’s pants?

Hyunjin is along for the ride as Jimin pulls away from him. He slips both hands into Hyunjin’s pants, pushing the waist down until his hands are cupping Hyunjin’s ass, squeezing as he bites at Hyunjin’s mouth. 

“Did you think of me?” Jimin asks, his mouth barely apart from Hyunjin’s. “When you jerked off after?”

Hyunjin fucking whimpers, accidentally jerking his hips forward against Jimin’s. Jimin fucking laughs, and Hyunjin swallows it down like a good boy.

“Did you touch yourself? Did you push your fingers in and pretend they were mine? Or did you think you were going to get to put your dick in me?”

Jimin - sweet, soft, beautiful Jimin - is a sex demon from hell.

“I can’t - I have two roommates, so I don’t - “ Hyunjin stutters out. Jimin is pushing Hyunjin’s pants down off his hips, Hyunjin’s cock bobbing free, hard and ready.

“Sucks to be you,” Jimin says. Whatever, Jimin has lived in a dorm too, he knows what it’s like. Just because BTS has been together for longer and they’re some kind of fucking world-wide sensation will never erase the memories of not being able to get off without hiding in the restroom to jerk it. Fuck Jimin.

“You’re the only one of us who has sucked,” Hyunjin says, and Jimin gives another delighted laugh and this time slaps Hyunjin on the ass.

“Get your pants out of my way,” Jimin says, and pulls away.

Hyunjin pushes his pants down off his hips and Jimin reaches out, turning him. He realizes a split second before it happens that Jimin is about to bend him over the boxes of props and fuck him this way.

“Jimin-ssi,” Hyunjin says, suddenly nervous. “You have - you know. You have stuff, right?”

“Stuff?” Jimin asks. “Use your big boy words.”

“Condoms?” Hyunjin says, and his voice cracks. He’s not a virgin, but he’s not - well, he’s 20 years old and doesn’t have a lot of experience with this. Unless he wanted to fool around with other trainees, then his options were limited. And he didn’t want to fool around with other trainees.

Well, most other trainees. He shoves that thought into the back of his mind. He’s busy right now.

“Condoms?” Jimin mimics, almost hateful. God, Hyunjin was right when he wondered if Jimin would be mean in bed. Not that being bent over a box in a storage room is ‘in bed,’ but that isn’t the point. Jimin is hateful, and Hyunjin’s dick is hard. “Why are you scared to say it? Are you a virgin?”

“No,” Hyunjin says, and his ears are hot and he’s sure that Jimin can see the back of his neck gone red with embarrassment. “I just. You know.” He’s not going to tell Jimin that he’s inexperienced and can count on one hand the number of times he’s been fucked like this. 

“Hyunjin-ah,” Jimin says, his voice soft and sweet again. “You’re a big boy, you can say condoms. You can also say lube.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin says. “You have that, too, right?”

“Of course I do,” Jimin says. “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

It sounds like a threat when Jimin says the words, leaning his body over Hunjin’s. He uses his knee to push Hyunjin’s apart. His hand pushes between Hyunjin’s ass cheeks, his fingers slick already. He did have lube. He had lube the entire time and he was just letting Hyunjin make a fool of himself.

He’s so hot.

Jimin’s fingers pushing into him are - well, he doesn’t do it to himself a lot, even though he knows he likes it, but it’s always better when someone else does it. Jimin’s hands are small, his fingers short, and it’s not enough. Two fingers is never going to be enough.

“Hyung, please,” he says, pushing his hips back onto Jimin’s fingers. Jimin spreads his fingers apart, making Hyunjin whine, and then he laughs.

“I knew you’d be good for me,” Jimin says, pushing in a third finger. “I knew you’d be a good little whore for me.”

Why is that so hot? Why does that make Hyunjin’s dick throb? Why does everything about this absurd situation turn him on?

“You’re going to take it so good for me,” Jimin whispers, mouthing at the back of Hyunjin’s neck.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says. He’s going to do whatever Jimin wants.

There’s no fumbling with the condom, just Jimin pulling his fingers out and the rustle of the packet as he opens it. Then he’s reaching out with one hand, twisting Hyunjin’s hair around his fingers, pulling it hard.

Hyunjin moans. He can’t help it.

“You like that, Hyunjin-ah?” Jimin says, and drags his teeth along the side of Hyunjin’s neck. “You like having your hair pulled?”

Hyunjin just moans in response. He does. He loves having his hair pulled. He wants Jimin to keep doing it. He can feel Jimin’s cock against his ass, pushing in slowly, a little more than he feels like he can take. But Jimin’s hand is still in his hair, still pulling, and Jimin’s mouth is on his neck, and then suddenly Jimin’s hips are pressed against his, the fabric of his pants rough against Hyunjin’s bare ass.

“Please,” Hyunjin manages to say. “Please.”

“Please what?” Jimin asks, his mouth close to Hyunjin’s ear.

“Please fuck me,” Hyunjin says.

“Such a good boy,” Jimin says, and rolls his hips, making Hyunjin gasp.

Jimin fucks into him, and as he shifts his hips and pushes his dick as deep as it will go Hyunjin can’t stop himself from moaning. Jimin keeps Hyunjin’s head tugged to the side with one hand fisted in Hyunjin’s hair, stretching until their mouths meet again. Hyunjin moans into Jimin’s mouth as Jimin’s other hand comes to wrap around his cock, jerking Hyunjin off roughly in time with his hips.

Hyunjin’s come splatters across the boxes and onto the bottom of his shirt and Jimin keeps fucking him, his hand still tight in Hyunjin’s hair. Jimin pulls so hard when he comes that Hyunjin thinks that Jimin’s going to pull all of his hair out.

Both of them stand there for a moment, Jimin’s breath hot against the side of Hyunjin’s neck and Hyunjin’s chest heaving like he’s just danced three choreography-heavy songs in a row.

Then Jimin pulls out and pulls away from him. Hyunjin tries to wipe the come off the bottom of his shirt while Jimin slips the condom off and tosses it in the waste bin near the door.

Hyunjin looks up, watches him tuck himself back into his pants. He runs a hand through his hair, and he’s only a little more rumpled than he was when Hyunjin came into the room. He smiles at Hyunjin, then runs a hand over Hyunjin’s hair.

“Always good to see you, Hyunjin-ah,” he says, his tone coy. Hyunjin wants to bite him, and he can’t decide if it’s in a sexy way or in a mean way. It might be both. “Better fix your hair before you go back to your group.”

And then Jimin turns around and leaves Hyunjin standing there, come on the bottom of his shirt, his pants still pushed down around his thighs.

Hyunjin puts himself back together the best he can, dipping into the restroom as quickly as he can to see that his hair is a mess and his makeup is smeared. He does his best, but he’s worried anyone who looks at him is going to know in an instant exactly what he did when he slipped out of the green room.

He tucks his shirt in and hopes that no one will say anything about how big of a mess he looks now. He lets himself back into the green room, and yeah - he’s been gone way longer than he expected, maybe intended, or - 

Fuck it, he left the green room to get fucked, and it took as long as it took. Maybe they won’t be too mad at him.

One car has already left, so it’s just Chan, Jisung, and Yongbok still there. Chan catches his eye almost immediately and Hyunjin is sure that he knows. Hyunjin puts on his most innocent face and hopes that Chan doesn’t say anything. Yongbok is curled up on one of the sofas, asleep, with Chan sat next to him. Jisung doesn’t look up from his phone, but his lips are pressed into a line in a way that Hyunjin doesn’t care for. 

“Great, glad you finally decided to come back so the rest of us can go home,” Chan says, and shakes Yongbok gently. Yongbok wakes up with a start, like he didn’t mean to fall asleep, even though his position indicates he definitely did.

“Sorry,” Hyunjin says, mortified to be called out in front of his groupmates like this. Was getting fucked worth having Chan mad at him? He’s honestly not sure.

Jisung doesn’t say anything to him until they’re in the car, and Yongbok is already half asleep again, tucked up against Chan’s side in the middle row of seats. Hyunjin and Jisung are in the back, alone in the dark.

“Sorry you’re sick,” Jisung says, his tone almost sarcastic. He doesn’t sound sorry, and Hyunjin isn’t sick.

“I’m not,” Hyunjin says, confused.

“Weird how you took so long in the restroom then,” Jisung says. He sounds _mad_ , and Hyunjin doesn’t want to think about the implications of that. Sure, Jisung can be irritated that Hyunjin was gone for so long, but if he knows where Hyunjin went, or what Hyunjin was doing, then he should be happy that at least one of them is getting laid and they’re not all going back to the dorm to try and jerk off as quietly as possible in a room with two other guys.

Jisung doesn’t say anything else to him on the ride, doesn’t even look at him when they get out of the van back at the dorm. Hyunjin goes immediately to shower, carefully balling up his clothes as he throws them in the basket.

The next thing Jisung says to him is, “well, I hope it was worth it,” as he walks past Hyunjin as Hyunjin is standing bent over, blowing his hair dry.

“What?” Hyunjin asks, not sure he’s heard correctly over the sound of the blowdryer.

“You have a hickey on your neck,” Jisung says, his voice monotone. Hyunjin slaps his hand over his neck, and Jisung snorts. “You don’t even know where it is.”

“Look,” Hyunjin starts. “Can’t we all be happy for each other for getting laid?”

Jisung just looks at him for a long moment. Then he says “no,” and walks away before Hyunjin has a chance to say anything else.

Hyunjin finishes drying his hair and then goes to find Jisung. Jeongin is the only one in his and Jisung’s room when Hyunjin goes looking for him.

“Jeongin-ah, do you know where Jisung is?” Hyunjin asks, stopping in the doorway. Jeongin looks up from what he’s watching on his phone and shrugs.

“Haven’t seen him since he came in to change after we got home,” Jeongin says.

“Thanks,” Hyunjin says, and leaves.

He finds Jisung in the kitchen, having a hushed conversation with Chan. Jisung is flapping his hands through the air and his face is flushed. Chan is nodding seriously, leaned back against the counter. Hyunjin watches Chan nod his head toward Hyunjin as Hyunjin appears in the doorway, and Jisung whips around.

“Have a conversation,” Chan says. “That’s all I can say.” He takes the bottle of soda he’s been holding and walks away, brushing past Hyunjin in the doorway. Hyunjin can’t quite interpret the look that Chan gives him as he leaves.

“Please just tell me why you’re mad at me, Jisung-ah,” Hyunjin says, and gives Jisung his best, prettiest pout. Jisung is standing half turned away from him, his hands clenched around the drink bottle in his hands.

“I’m not mad at you,” Jisung says, which is a lie.

“Then what’s going on?” Hyunjin asks.

“I’m mad at myself,” Jisung says, not looking at Hyunjin. “I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself.”

“So you’re taking it out on me?” Hyunjin asks, genuinely confused.

“No - yes - I don’t - “ Jisung makes a noise of frustration when he can’t find the right words, then he takes a deep breath and exhales. “Have a conversation.”

“We are having a conversation,” Hyunjin asks. Nothing Jisung has said has made him less confused.

“Chan thinks I should be honest with you about how I feel,” Jisung says, and this time he turns toward Hyunjin, even though he doesn’t look at him still. “Because if I’m able to get mad that you had sex with someone else, I should be enough of an adult to tell you that I - “

Jisung’s voice cracks and he stops talking, picking at the label on his bottle. Hyunjin has a sinking feeling in his gut, worried about what’s coming next.

“Just tell me,” Hyunjin says.

“I’m not pissed off that you made it take forever to come home tonight. I’m pissed off that you snuck off and fucked someone else when I wanted it to be me.”

Hyunjin’s heart is in his throat. He doesn’t know what he expected. Certainly he wouldn’t have expected this night to end with Jisung confessing whatever these feelings are, standing in their dorm kitchen. Jisung is looking at him, now.

“You don’t have to reciprocate,” Jisung says, and it’s so like him to use the word reciprocate in this situation that’s so emotionally charged.

“That’s not it,” Hyunjin says. “Jisung-ah, that’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it, Hyunjin-ah?” Jisung asks.

“I didn’t know,” Hyunjin says, his voice quiet. “And even when I thought about it, I thought - well, we’re both - I shouldn’t hook up with another trainee, or -”

“We’re not trainees,” Jisung points out, mostly unhelpfully.

“That’s really not the point,” Hyunjin says.

“If Yongbok has the balls to grab Chan-hyung and kiss him in the middle of the kitchen, I think you could at least tell me you like me,” Jisung says.

“Wait, how did this become about - hold on - Yongbok did _what_?” So many things are happening all at once and Jisung is suddenly looking very smug.

“You like me,” Jisung says, and he looks so happy about it.

“Yes, but more importantly, Yongbok did _what_?” Hyunjin says.

Jisung bursts out laughing.

**coda**  
Jimin is, as always, the last one into the car. It’s fine, because Jungkook is usually running late, too, but he’s already sitting and waiting when Jimin comes out to climb in.

“Hyung,” Jungkook says as Jimin settles next to him. He’s looking at Jimin, his eyes narrowed. “Cologne?”

Jimin grins at him. “Sorry if you don’t like the scent, Jungkookie,” he says, his voice honey-sweet. Jungkook rolls his eyes and slumps away from Jimin.

“Jimin-ah,” he whines. “You’re going to give me a headache. I hope it was at least worth it.”

Jimin blows Jungkook a kiss. “Always.”

At home, Jimin slips off his shoes and slips into Yoongi’s room. He’s not asleep - Yoongi’s shitty sleep patterns have always aligned with Jimin’s insomnia - but is lying in bed, reading. He marks his place and puts his book down when Jimin comes into the room, still wearing the clothes he had on at the show. Yoongi has showered and changed, but Jimin climbs into his bed.

“You smell like him,” Yoongi says as Jimin curls up and puts his head on Yoongi’s chest.

“You like it,” Jimin says, stretching his hand out over Yoongi’s stomach through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

“Mmm,” Yoongi says, because he never gives Jimin anything. Jimin stretches and shifts, pressing his mouth against the corner of Yoongi’s.

“You want me to tell you about it?” Jimin asks.

He feels Yoongi’s mouth curve into a smile under his.

**Author's Note:**

> if i missed something that should be tagged, please let me know. on the twit @notedgoon.


End file.
